Hunter
The Hunter card is unlocked from the Goblin Stadium (Arena 1). He is a short-ranged troop with moderate hitpoints who shoots shotgun shells with a widespread, and each shot pellet does slight area damage on impact. The Hunter will do very high damage up close and less at range. A Hunter card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. Strategy * The Hunter can take care of swarms pretty well if he is placed far away, but is also great at destroying mini-tanks at close range. * You can surround the Hunter with swarm units such as the Skeleton Army or Guards to counter him since he can only shoot in one direction at once and has a fairly slow attack speed. * The Hunter is an effective counter to melee units such as the Knight and the Bandit since he does immense damage up close. ** The Hunter is even able to counter high-damage melee units like the Mini P.E.K.K.A. and high-hitpoint melee units like the Valkyrie. * The Prince is a hard counter to the Hunter, being able to counter it defensively or offensively; and with or without his charge. * Ranged units such as the Musketeer, Baby Dragon and Wizard are good counters to the Hunter since they do not get close enough for the Hunter to deal significant damage to them. ** Note that the Hunter will destroy these troops extremely fast if deployed right on top of them. * He is a great counter to the Graveyard, since he can one-shot the spawned Skeletons with each pellet and can survive an equivalent level Poison spell. * He can also counter a centered Goblin Barrel if placed directly behind the Princess Tower before the barrel lands. However, this can be very difficult to pull off. * An Ice Spirit is sufficient to distract the Hunter long enough for the Princess Tower to kill him off. * The Hunter is a good at taking care of tanks that only target buildings, as well as the Giant Skeleton. * The Hunter is a good counter to the Hog Rider. He can do high damage if placed correctly and will destroy him quickly, but the Hog Rider will be able to get one hit off. * The Hunter pairs very well with the Fisherman, as the Fisherman pulls units towards the Hunter, allowing the Hunter to maximize his damage easily. This combo can kill almost anything on defense, but can easily be defended by a Skarmy, Lightning, Mega Knight, or Sparky. * The Hunter is a very effective counter to the Balloon. If placed close to it, his very high damage will destroy the Balloon quickly. * Though the Hunter is very powerful on defense, he deals little damage towards opposing Crown Towers due to rarely, if ever getting close to them. However, charging units such as the Battle Ram can actually push him close to the Princess Tower if placed directly behind the Hunter, though this combo is very impractical at 8 Elixir. * Interestingly, the Hunter’s bullets will hit the Guards’ shield first, then their actual hitpoints, killing them. As a result, Hunter is one of the very few cards that can one-shot Guards. History * The Hunter was added on 12/12/17 with the Electrifying Update. * On 24/1/18, a Balance Update decreased the range to 4 (from 5), and slightly decreased his bullet spread. * The 20/6/18 Update moved the Arena to unlock the Hunter from Jungle Arena (Arena 9) to Goblin Stadium (Arena 1). * On 7/10/19, a Balance Update increased the Hunter's damage by 2%. de:Jäger es:Cazador fr:Chasseur ru:Охотник